This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a backstrap module which mounts and protects a firing apparatus and security apparatus which authorize, produce, and deliver a firing signal to an electronically-discharged ammunition cartridge.
Revolvers have been produced for over a century and, although many components in their firing mechanism have remained relatively unchanged in function and design, continuous efforts have led to improvements in safety, manufacturing, and operation of revolvers. In recent decades, the evolution of improved electronics technology and capabilities has prompted efforts to incorporate electronics into firearms to further improve the cost, manufacturability, and performance of the firearms. For example, a mechanical trigger is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, entitled xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, incorporates a processor into its ignition system to fire conventional percussion primers.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEM FOR FIREARMSxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 Patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. A xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY-FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. A xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and/or laser-ignited primers are problematic however. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, shows a firearm for firing electrically activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 Patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action. None of the prior art to date fully integrates an electronic control system into a revolver for consistently and effectively firing a non-impact ammunition primer. The present invention is directed to such a revolver.
One object of the present invention is to provide a backstrap module that encloses, protects and integrates a security apparatus and a firing apparatus into a revolver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backstrap module that secures an arrangement of sensors that communicate with the security apparatus and the firing mechanism.
According to the present invention, a backstrap module is utilized in conjunction with a firearm having a security apparatus and a firing apparatus. The security apparatus authorizes operation of the firearm and generation of an electronic firing signal which is communicated to a firing probe of the firing apparatus. The backstrap module includes a molded shell which removably affixes the backstrap module to a frame of the firearm and houses the security apparatus. The backstrap module further includes a device for communicating the firing signal to the firing probe and provides for the energizing of the security apparatus and the firing apparatus.
One advantage of the present invention is that the backstrap module is self contained and easily removable from the frame of the revolver.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.